


DRAGON BONES & BELLS

by Ngaire_Taylor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaire_Taylor/pseuds/Ngaire_Taylor
Summary: Warning another experiment and also OC





	DRAGON BONES & BELLS

**Author's Note:**

> Warning another experiment and also OC

DRAGON BONES & BELLS.  
Amplitude; Frequency;   
hearing takes place whenever vibrations of frequencies between about 15 and 20,000 hertz reach the inner ear.   
Sounds of frequencies higher than about 20,000 Hz are called ultrasonic.   
(Sound," Microsoft® Encarta® Encyclopedia 2000. © 1993-1999 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.)

The klaxon cut through the air like nails against a chalkboard, though the sound that was echoing through the corridors had become a regular occurrence over the last few days it still had the same effect as though it was being heard for the very first time. The sound running boots underscoring the alarm, waking a very tired archaeologist. Walking to the door Dr. Jackson noted the number of people running past, noticing a familiar face he calls out “Hey Jack, what’s happing?” his friend and fellow SG1 member crossed the path of running people to get over to him “Nothing much Danny-boy, we keep getting off world activation of the ‘Gate… but no apparent attempt to ‘travel’. We’ve contacted the Tok’ra… as well as the others but no-one seams to know who it might be”  
”Goa'uld?”  
Jack shakes his head at Daniels question, “Na… while the constant dialling is something they’ve done this… feels different. There is no apparent weapons and no impacts against the iris, besides they… whoever they are dialling in only once every 24hrs… actually once every 24hrs, exactly 0800 every day for the last three days. I’m headed up to the control deck… Carters up there trying to work out what’s happening… How was the conference?”  
”It was… fine. Jack… what’s that sound?” Dr Jackson had his head to one side as if trying to hear something very faint, an unusual concept as the hallway in which they were standing in was so noisy that the men almost had to shout to get heard above the din. Jack looked at Daniel as if to say ‘are you Nuts?’ “That’s the ‘Gate alarm… your not going deaf on us are you… Danny?”  
The archaeologist did not look at him still wrapped up in the sound he was trying to pinpoint “No… no… the other sound… like… like…” his eyes snapped open and grabbing the surprised Colonel, Daniel ran down the corridor “we have to turn off the alarm… NOW. Come on.”

Entering the command centre Daniel hurried past a startled General Hammond and over to Sam “Sam… you have to turn off that Alarm… now… PLEASE” at her concerned look he tried again “look, Sam… please trust me on this… just… turn off the alarm”   
Sam looked over her Shoulder at the General, seeing him nod his head slightly, with the confirmation, Sam started to turn the alarm off.  
”What is happening here Dr. Jac…” before the General could finish his question the alarm had stoped allowing another sound to be noticed by all in the room. Everyone turned their head towards the Star Gate and the source of the new sound.  
”Isn’t that….”  
”Yes, its bells Jack. I think someone is ringing the… doorbell” the other members of SG1 smiled at Daniels’ comment.   
”Well kids… shall we find out who’s there? Or do you think there just ringing it and running away? Ya know there was a boy in my neighbourhood that use to do that” everyone turned to look at him but Jack just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.   
”Well whatever we do Sir we should contact the Tok’ra… they might have more information about this than we do” as Sam stated this the wormhole disengaged and the sound of bells faded away.  
”Carter… do we have to?” everyone knew how Jack felt about their allies against the Goa'uld but the sight of the fifty year old Colonel looking like a five year old that had just been told to go play with his sister made more than one person in the room hide a smile.  
”Major Carter contact them. We’ll conference in five hours… Dismissed”

The sound of musical bells was a bizarre sound deep inside the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, however one thing Jack O’Neill has learned from his time in the military and especially in SG1 was that the bizarre was more common than then mundane. He also knew that such an event would lead to another… that of Daniel being late to the conference. It was because of this that he found himself outside the Archaeologist door listing to the sound of more bells, this time emanating out of a CD player in Daniels hand. Pausing only to grab his friend’s shoulder Jack started back towards the conference room ignoring the looks from passing servicemen and the complaints from behind him.

Jack entered the confrence room noticing that everyone else had already arrived. Dr Jackson stopped his protests noticing that everyone attention had focused on him. Quickly sitting in one of the two remaining seats he grined at Jack who has to sit next to Anise. Jack ignored the Tok'ra scientist instead he nodded his head at the person seated on her left “Jacob… oh, and Selmak of course” Jacob hid a quick smile, knowing that Jack had deliberately snubbed Anise was something he could understand considering what the scientist had done to SG1 in the past. In fact her presence was something that he had disagreed with “Jack, I hear you have a problem, been having a ringing sensation in your ears lately?”  
At that comment General Hammond spoke up “I take it from your comments that the Tok'ra can not tell us what or who is making that sound? Does anyone else have anything to say… Dr. Jackson, you were the person who noticed the sound do you have anything else to add?”  
Daniel picked up a bag at his feet, as jack was dragging him out of his office he had managed to grab a bag and book off his desk. Out of the bag he pulled an unusual stone circle, it appeared to be a miniature version of the Stargate with the center filled in, at this Sam spoke up “Isn’t that…”  
”Yes it’s Naquada… we have found a few of these on some of the planets we have visited. There appears to be characters engraved in the centre… it is unknown what they do, however when you strike it with a Naquada rod…” with that Daniel struck the disk the sound that rang out through the room was similar to the one that had come through the gate. “I was watching a doc… well actually it was a movie, in it there was a large gong… it looked just like the artifact here… this type of musical instrument that has been used widely throughout Asia, the Middle East and parts of Africa. The music produced by this was usually ritualised and usually religious in nature with tone being of greater significance than melody. It is interesting that during the 4th Chinese Dynasty…”   
Just as Daniel was about to start a lecture on comparative historical Asian music Jack Steped in “Well that’s… very intresting Daniel… but does any of that helps us now?”

 

Names:   
• Tiamat - the female spirit of salt water and chaos. Marduk was the only god who fought Tiamat.  
Her champion was Qingu.  
o Apsu - the male spirit of fresh water  
• Zu (a.k.a Asag)  
• Ryu ~ {Japanese} A dragon able to live in the air, in water, and on land. It was considered one of the four sacred creatures of the Orient. Ryu symbolizes rain and storms  
• Typhon: It was the mystery of the god Sol, and inscribed on a black image of Isis. The Divine Boy was chased by the cruel Typhon. In an Egyptian legend the dragon is said to pursue Thuesis (Isis) while she is endeavoring to protect her son."  
• There are four main Dragon Kings, Ao Ch'in, Ao Jun, Ao Kuang, and Ao Shun  
• Jacob Carter / Selmak, a Tok'ra  
• Tok'ra Martouf


End file.
